Electronic devices such as handheld or mobile devices are increasingly used for many applications. Due to their compact size, many of these devices have small display screens. As people get older, they often need reading glasses to view data on the small screen. However, glasses are often misplaced or forgotten. If glasses are not available, the user may squint their eyes in an attempt to focus on the data displayed on the screen. Zoom features are available on many electronic devices, however, they may not be easily accessed or activated. Thus, it may be easier for a user to simply squint in an attempt to focus on the data. While this may be a quick fix, this does not work well for extended viewing on the electronic device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.